In recent time, as building facilities become modernized, an automatic control system for automatically controlling facilities for power, lighting, air-conditioning, disaster prevention, crime prevention and the like, all installed in a building, is being expanded.
That is, development of a facility control system for integrally managing overall facilities is actively undergoing.
The facility control system is operable on the basis of one control or monitoring point, which is generally so-called a control point.
A user and the like may set many control points or a single control point with respect to one facility (equipment or device) and perform monitoring, control and the like of the facility based on a value of a corresponding control point.
An engineer may set a corresponding control point for a type and shape of each facility installed in a building, register set control point and perform an automatic control of the building.
The conventional building energy management system (BEMS) has performed management or control of a building by predicting a daily energy (power or electricity) usage based on a variable-based degree day (VBDD).
However, such method has a problem of causing difficulty and incorrectness of a time-based control due to the prediction of only the daily energy usage.